The Aftermath
by DestielKlaine
Summary: AU where Merlin manages to save Arthur from the thought to be fatal wound. Events that take place once Arthur wakes up from his healing process. *season 5 spoilers*
1. Finding Out

"Wha- where am I?"

Merlin almost screamed. He'd been waiting for Arthur to wake up for 3 days now. The events that occurred at Lake Avalon only days before still mystified him. Merlin knew that he had healed Arthur, but he didn't understand how. He was the most powerful sorcerer, but even so he wasn't supposed to be able to heal a wound from a blade forged on a dragon's breathe.

Yet somehow, he saved Arthur.

Now, in Arthur's chambers, as Arthur stirred and began to breathe more heavily, Merlin was a little nervous. He had been waiting for Arthur to arise for so long, he forgot that Arthur knew his secret now. Merlin had been watching Arthur for days, not even thinking what would happen when he arose.

But he wasn't too worried, considering Arthur knew that Merlin was the only one who could have saved his life.

"Merlin? Is that you? Am I back at home? Where's Guinevere?" Arthur said this slowly, as he was struggling to get the words out after waking up from such a long sleep.

"Gwen!" Merlin yelled as he ran to find her. "Gwen, he's awake!"

Gwen and Merlin ran back into the room just as Arthur was attempting to sit up. He propped himself up on one arm, then immediately fell back onto his bed.

Gwen ran up to Arthur, wrapping her arms around him.

"Rest, my darling. Please. Don't try to get up. You still aren't fully healed, although Merlin has been trying his best to keep you comfortable. You know, if it wasn't for his magic, you wouldn't be alive now."

_Great._ Merlin thought to himself. _Way to bring that up right away. He should be keeping his mind off things_.

"Merlin." Arthur managed to mumble the name. "Come here. I need you to tell me what happened. And be truthful with me."

Both Arthur and Gwen listened intently as Merlin went through the events that had happened. The battle, Morgana's death, the aging potion, the long journey to Lake Avalon, and finally the miracle that had saved Arthur's life. He must have talked for hours, filling in every minor detail, even if it wasn't important at all. Being able to talk to so freely about magic and the events that happened was such a relief to Merlin, he needed to get it all out. He felt like Arthur deserved to know everything, even if it was painful for him to know.

Arthur, during this time, stayed quiet. It was the most quiet he'd ever been while Merlin was talking, but he felt like letting Merlin talk straight through would help him understand more. He did stop for the occasional question, but other than that, he just listened. Gwen didn't speak once during the story.

After Merlin was done explaining the events, Arthur sat up and began talking, much better than when he first woke up.

"Thank you so much for filling me in. I'm glad you've been so honest with me, after all this time. I'm glad you saved my life, even when you knew I didn't care much for magic. Thank you for being so loyal to me, even when you didn't have to be. You could have left any time you wanted, you were always so much stronger than me. But you didn't. And I'm glad. Because you became my best friend. And I love you like a brother."

Merlin had started crying halfway through Arthur's little speech, which made Arthur cry a little, too. They hugged and didn't want to let go. Gwen just took it all in.

Then after a little bit, she chimed in a little. She figured it was the perfect opportunity.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you, too. I think you'll like it." She said, a little smile forming on her glowing face.

"What is it, Guinevere?" He said, with a curious look on his face.

"I'm... I'm... Arthur, I'm pregnant." She said quietly, hoping it wasn't the wrong time to bring it up.

"What?.." Arthur said, some shock in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Gwen stated again, hoping he was happy about it.

"That's.. Fantastic!" Arthur announced, leaping out of bed. He stumbled a little bit because he hadn't walked in a while, but he managed to get over to where Gwen had been pacing and caught her in a huge embrace. He was beaming.

Gwen was definitely relieved by this. She hugged him back and kissed him as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Arthur, you probably should lay back down, you don't want to injure yourself again before you're even healed!" Gwen said, concerned.

"What are you talking about, I feel fantastic! I can't believe this! I'm going to be a father!" Merlin and Gwen and never seen Arthur so excited, especially when he just nearly escaped death.

"No, Arthur, really. My magic didn't cure everything. I think you ought to sit down." Merlin said, while trying to drag an emotional Arthur back to his bed. Arthur was still crying from his and Merlin's discussion, and added to the excitement of the newly discovered pregnancy, he was not fit for standing.

Both Merlin and Gwen brought him back to his bed, and left him alone while he processed all this newly discovered information.


	2. The Welcome Back Dinner

The next morning, Arthur woke up to a knock on his door. He wondered who it could be.

"Come in!" he called to whomever was on the other side of the door, hoping it was breakfast. He hadn't eaten in what was probably a week, and his stomach was talking as loud as he was.

Merlin came into the room, smiling his usual dopey smile. Carrying a tray of various breads, fruits, and other breakfast type foods, he walked to Arthur's bedside. Arthur sat up as Merlin set the tray in front of him.

"You wouldn't have had to knock, you know." Arthur told Merlin, saying it like it was obvious, which is should have been.

"I know, but I didn't want to come in if you weren't ready. You haven't had a normal day in 6 days, and I wasn't sure if you wanted breakfast. I thought you would though. You haven't eaten in such a long time." Merlin blabbed on, as he usually did. Arthur pretended to care, like usual. Arthur never liked to hurt Merlin's feelings, and even after he knew about Merlin's magic, he still felt like he had to protect Merlin. Or at least Merlin's emotions.

"I'm starving, thank you. This looks delicious." Arthur said as Merlin started tidying up the room. Even though it's been clean since before Arthur got back, Merlin needed something to do while Arthur ate.

"So, later your knights wanted to welcome you back with a feast. If you're up to it. And tomorrow they want to hold a memorial for Sir Gwaine, with you speaking for it. Would you be up to it? I know you have to heal, but Gwen and the Knights feel like they have to do it as soon as possible. If you aren't up to it, I can tell them you said to postpone it until a later day." Merlin said trying to bring up the memorial in a light manner. Gwaine may have been a prat, but he was a loyal knight to Arthur, and it's a major loss.

"Yes, we can do that. Whatever they plan is fine, Merlin. I trust you to know if I'm up to it, so if you think it's okay, then I'll do it. Does Gaius have anything that can help me with pain while I'm standing?" Arthur answered, then asked.

"Yes, I'll bring it before you go to the dining hall tonight." Merlin replied, then left Arthur to finish his huge breakfast.

***later that day***

"Okay Arthur, time to go down to dinner." Merlin said, trying to guide him out of his room and down the stairs to the dining hall.

"Ugh, will you carry me?" Arthur groaned. He sure was back to his usual whiny self.

"No, but I can help you down the stairs. Even magic can't help me carry you!" Merlin sassed back. With Arthur being out for so long, Merlin missed messing around with him.

"Fiiinnneeeeee." Arthur was still moaning and groaning as he got up and started to change into something more suitable for a dinner, a clean shirt and some nice pants. Nothing to dressy, as he was still recovering from the battle wounds. After Arthur was done getting changed, Merlin put his arm around him and gripped his opposite shoulder to support him as he descended the staircase.

They entered the dining hall after everyone had already been seated. Everyone, including Gwen, Leon, and Percival, hooted and hollered while Arthur approached his chair which Merlin dragging him along. As Arthur sat down, he winced, but assured everyone he was fine. Of course he was, he's the king of Camelot after all. A silly battle wound couldn't phase him.

"Alright! As you all know, Arthur has barely survived a severe wound," Merlin started a speech that only he could give, because only he fully understood how hard it was to survive something like that. "Although it will be a long journey to full recovery, I have high hopes that he will make it, as does Gaius. We hope that he will be fully healed and ready for battle in about 6 months. We can't be sure though, so everyone be careful with out king for now!" he chuckled at this, and he got a laugh from everyone else in the hall.

"I'm glad you all could come on such short notice," Merlin continued, looking around at all the people from the surrounding kingdoms that had come to the dinner. "Arthur is very fortunate to have supporters like you throughout his recovery. As am I grateful that you all came. Now, lets enjoy the food before he falls asleep at the table!" People began eating immediately after he'd finished his speech.

When everyone was finished eating, Arthur gave a quick little speech, his words slurring from the pain medication that Merlin had given him before the meal.

"Thank you all for coming! I'm so happy to have such great supporters like my queen Guinevere and my best friend Merlin. I hope all of you enjoyed the meal, but I must sleep now."

Arthur was basically lifted up the stairs by Merlin, Percival, and Leon because he was practically sleeping by the time everyone had left the hall.

Once Arthur was in bed and sound asleep, Merlin changed him into his pajamas so he could wash his clothes for the next morning. He'll need some good clothes for Gwaine's Memorial Service.


End file.
